Conventional D/A converters such as used to convert digital information signals to analog video signals utilize a register for receiving the multi-bit, e.g. eight-bit, digital input. From the register the bits are strobed into associated buffers, which drive corresponding constant current switching circuits whose outputs are attenuated in accordance with the bit positions by an R-2R resistor network. An R-2R resistor network is a combination of series and parallel resistors connected as a voltage divider which causes each successive bit to appear at half the voltage of the previous bit with equal current gated at each bit. These converters use discrete switching components for the analog signals in combination with integrated circuits for the registers and buffers for the digital signals. In such converters the analog switching circuits require labor intensive component tuning and matching, which increases their cost. The use of such a converter with integrated or discrete components requires considerably more power, e.g. 1.6 watts for TTL and 2.8 watts for ECL. In addition, the highest toggle frequency obtainable with acceptable "glitch" (switching waveform distortion) is limited by the available discrete component parameters and the interconnecting circuit parasitic contributions.